


Stary Eyes and Bloody Noses

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka just wants to receive one of his boyfriends killer jump serves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stary Eyes and Bloody Noses

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about how I wrote Oikawa but meh practive makes purrfect

“I promise you I can handle it.” Tanaka begs for what feels like the fiftieth time even though it was only the sixth. He tightens the grip he has on his boyfriend’s waist and rubs his face against the soft chest before looking up with the best puppy eyes he could manage. Oikawa keeps his arms crossed and turns his head away from Tanaka’s begging eyes.

The two been at this back and forth game for a good ten minutes already. The other people using the gym are either amused or unsettled but neither boy seem to notice the attention. The only thing that matters is that Oikawa refuses to give Tanaka one of his killer jump serves.

“I’ve seen your receiving skills and they suck.” Oikawa states bluntly. Tanaka gasps and clutches at his chest like he’s pained. How could his own boyfriend be so cruel? Good thing Oikawa is really cute and Tanaka doesn't give up easily.

“How am I to get better unless I test my limits?” Tanaka counters. Oikawa lets out a soft snort at this and rolls his eyes. Tanaka always tries to use this as a reason but it never works. 

Oikawa pries Tanaka off of him and picks their volleyball off the ground. “You don’t teach a kid how to ride a bike by putting them on a two-wheeler and pushing them down a steep hill.”

“That’s how my sister taught me.” Tanaka jokes with a grin. He grunts loudly when Oikawa shoves the volleyball into his chest.

“That explains everything.” Oikawa teases before he kisses Tanaka’s cheek and walks away. Tanaka shakes himself from the kisses daze and follows after Oikawa.

“Please just do it this one time and if I don’t receive it properly then I won’t ask again till you say I can.” Tanaka offers. Oikawa sighs deeply and wills himself not to look back at his boyfriend. Too many times he’s been dragged into less than favorable circumstances because of those eyes. He knows it’s all over if he looks into those earnest, gorgeous, striking gray- aw fuck.

He looked into his eyes.

“Fine just quite making those eyes at me.” Oikawa groans as he takes the volleyball back from his cheering boyfriend. Oikawa ducks his head slightly to hide the amused smile on his face. No need to give Tanaka that sanctification, he's already getting jump serves. Who knows what else he'd do if he knew just how easy it was for him to get things with just that cute face of his.

So they return to their side of the gym that's practically designated for them they've been here so much. It’s easy to fall into their normal practice mood. A challenging yet playful atmosphere surrounds them in a comfortable and calming way. Tanaka is still grinning but his eyes are sharp and focused so intently that it makes the air tense. Oikawa takes a deep breath as he finds his momentum before sending a normal jump serve to Tanaka.

The excited wing spiker lunges for the serve and slides on his knees to receive it. The hit point is slightly off and it send Tanaka falling back roughly onto his butt. Still the ball goes up which counts as a good receive. Tanaka pumps his fist in the air happy with that success. Oikawa reminds him that was only one successful receive and grins at the pout Tanaka gives him. 

Tanaka sends the ball back to Oikawa and they continue with more normal jump serves until Tanaka receives ten in a row. By the time he manages to meet the quota his dark arms are a splotchy distressing red color. Tanaka doesn’t seem to mind the sting though as he practically bounces with anticipation at the thought of getting a killer jump serve from his boyfriend.

Oikawa is still very hesitant since Tanaka only barely managed to scrape up ten good receives. If this was his captain Daichi, Oikawa would have no problem sending the killer serves his way. Not because he has a soft spot for Tanaka but because Daichi is experienced.

At least that’s what he keeps telling himself.

“Don’t back out on me now.” Tanaka shouts at Oikawa with a taunting smile all sharp teeth and pride.

Oikawa clicks his tongue and shouts back his own warning. “Remember you asked for this.” Finding his center Oikawa tosses the ball into the air and runs up to serve it. As he jumps up Oikawa can feel how perfect this serve is. With all the strength he can muster Oikawa sends the ball barreling dangerously fast to Tanaka.

There’s this moment where time seems to slow down for him. Oikawa watches with scary clarity as Tanaka appears in front of the ball ready to receive it. He’s landing on the ground by the time the ball connects with Tanaka’s arms. When he straightens up the ball has ricocheted and hit Tanaka in the face knocking him to the ground.

Oikawa gasps loudly and runs to his boyfriend’s side. “Ryuu!” Oikawa drops to his knees and helps Tanaka sit up. The dazed boy flinches as the delayed pain in his face flares up tenfold. He feels something warm slowly drip from his nose. Tanaka gently touches at his face and pulls his hand back dyed red from blood.

“Whoa.” Tanaka whispers as he stares at his hand. Blood is steadily dripping from his nose and onto the floor.

“I am so sorry! I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this.” Oikawa apologizes as he accepts a wad of napkins from a concerned gym patron. He presses it to Tanaka's nose and applies pressure to try and stop the blood flow. “This was a stupid idea I’m supposed to be the responsible one here. Oh gosh Suga-san is going to kill me when he finds out. Actually I’m sure your entire team will want my head.”

Oikawa can feel his head start spinning as he imagines the murder of crows descending on his for injuring their precious ace in training. They will surround him all chanting something threatening like "blood for blood". He's quite sure that libero will be the worst of them. That kid has eyes that see into your soul and pick you apart. Oikawa will be pecked near to death and he'll deserve it for hurting Tanaka. Glowing eyes will follow him everywhere and-

Oikawa jumps when Tanaka suddenly grabs his hands. Tanaka stares up at him with literal stars in his eyes. He looks at Oikawa like he’s some newly discovered gem that’s rare and priceless. For a moment Oikawa is sure he’s scrambled Tanaka’s brains with the serve until the boy gives him a kiss.

“You are so fuckin awesome!” Tanaka beams. “I am still feeling the rush from that serve I can’t believe how powerful it is! How powerful you are!” The impressed sparkly eyes never leave his expression even when the blood soaks through the napkin.

So Oikawa works with this.

He keeps applying gentle pressure to Tanaka’s nose exchanging the bloody napkins until they think the blood stops. Tanaka meanwhile has not stopped talking through the whole thing. It’s hard to follow the rambling praise and at some point his nose starts bleeding worse than before but Oikawa goes with the flow. The very haphazard flow that is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Once his nose stops bleeding Oikawa forces Tanaka to call it quits for the day.

As the leave the gym Tanaka grabs Oikawa’s hand and gives him a happy grin despite the bruises on his face. Oikawa returns the smile with one of his own albeit rather tired from today's events. He brings Tanaka’s arm up and kisses the fading red marks from today’s practice. Then kisses Tanaka on his lips gently but passionately.

Oikawa enjoys the flush on Tanaka’s cheeks from the sudden affection. Drained from the whole ordeal Oikawa drops his head onto Tanaka’s shoulders and takes a deep breath. “I'm never doing that again.”

“Sir yes sir.” Tanaka agrees then adds in just in case Oikawa forgot. “But your serves are amazing and the bloody nose was worth it.


End file.
